Omega's Mark
by lollypopgirl222
Summary: Hanna Allison visits her father's grave in La Push after thirteen years of not seeing it. What happens when she finds a surprise at the graveyard that will change her life forever? JacobxOCxSeth
1. Chapter 1

My mom and I rarely got along. After the car accident, she and I moved away from Washington. Without my father, there was no reason for us to stay there. It was obvious that my mom resented my dad for making her stay in Washington, so she seemed happy to get out as soon as we could. I was only five when we left, so I didn't remember much about La Push or Washington. All I knew was that it was where my father was buried.

After thirteen long years in Colorado, I graduated high school. I had decided I was going to travel back Washington to visit my fathers grave, even though my mom didn't approve at all. At that point I didn't care; she wasn't going to stop me. It was obvious that she didn't care about my father, so she wasn't going to come with me. It was something that I had to do on my own.

I never felt like my mother's daughter. I didn't even look like her. She was skinny, black, and had the darkest eyes I had ever seen. I was curvy, had mocha colored skin, and hazel eyes. Our personalities were different too. She always told me I was more like my father, and she was right. I was never going to be like her.

My mom wouldn't even help pay for me to go visit my father's grave, so I saved up all my money, threw a suitcase in the trunk of my 1999 BMW, and drove out of Colorado. I didn't even look back.

I hated Colorado. I never fit it with my classmates or neighbors. I was happy to leave, to see everything disappear behind me. I was tired of being somewhere I didn't belong.

It took me a day and a half to drive to Forks, and there I found a motel that I could stay in. Forks was right next to La Push; it only took five minutes to cross the border. I could've gone to see his grave that night, but I could barely keep my eyes open anymore. I fell onto the hard mattress and fell asleep.

I woke up at six in the morning to go visit the grave. It was foggy and cold outside, not unlike Colorado. It only took ten minutes to get to the graveyard. I stopped at the grocery store, bought some flowers, and then made my way. It took me a while to find his grave, but I eventually did. It was simple, a plaque in the ground with shiny letters on it.

_James Allison_

_July 1__st__ 1964-June 5__th__ 1998_

When I saw it I could feel the scar on my back burning. It was a miracle that I was alive; I should've died in the car crash with him. I didn't remember the car crash at all, but I remembered that I lost my father.

I dropped to my knees and began to pray. I was interrupted, though, by a loud crack of branches and a yelp. I stood up quickly, and looked around. I didn't see anything, so I started walking towards the noise. It took me a few minutes, but I found the noise: two large wolves in a clearing of the forest. There was a brown one and a grey one; the brown was bigger than the grey. The grey one was on its side, and there was blood seeping from its leg. I started walking closer, being careful not to startle the strange yet magnificent creatures. I had never seen wolves that big, even in Colorado. I knew it was dangerous to approach them, but at that point I didn't care.

As I started approaching, I cracked a branch under my foot. The brown wolf's head shot up and stared at me. It lowered its head and its ears went back. I started backing away, but the brown wolf kept coming closer. I fell backwards, scared for my life. The brown wolf lowered its head and sniffed me. I held out my hand for it to sniff. It rubbed his head against my hand. I smiled and began petting its muzzle. It started walking away, urging me to go with it. I followed it over to the grey wolf, who still was bleeding badly. I tore the jacket off of my shoulders and wrapped it around the wolf's leg. It halted the bleeding shortly, but it was obvious that the leg would need more care if it was going to heal.

There were very few things I could do. I pulled out the bottle of water and an old pencil box, and then poured the water into the pencil box for it to drink out of. I ran my hand over the grey wolf's face and then looked back down at the wound on his leg.

I arched my back, my scar starting to bother me again. I ran my hand over my shoulder, and my cut hurt more than before. I winced, but stopped touching it; I would check it out later.

The other wolf stood behind me. I looked over at it, and it crooked its head at me. Before a few seconds, it fell down. I looked over and, instead of a wolf, I saw a man. A tall, Native-American man sitting there, completely naked. I jumped up, and, when I turned around, the other wolf turned into a boy too.

"Holy shit!" I screamed. "What's this?"  
The brown wolf stood up and walked over to me. I started backing away, but, of course, like the idiot I was, I hit a tree. There was nowhere I could go.

"Don't be scared," the brown wolf chuckled. "I'm not here to hurt you. Seth is hurt, and you have a car. Do you think you could drive us to the hospital?"

"In nothing?" I asked. "Who are you?"  
"I'll explain in the car. Hold on."  
He walked away, and I looked over at the other wolf named Seth. He was smaller than the other wolf, obviously younger. I dropped back down to his side and ran my hand through his hair.

"You'll be okay," I whispered.

The brown wolf came back, wearing clothes. He had another pair of shorts that he put on Seth. He picked him up slowly and tossed him over his shoulder.

"So can you?"  
I nodded, a nurturing side coming over me. I had them follow me to my car, which was only three minutes away. The brown wolf put Seth in the back seat, making sure Seth's leg was elevated enough.

"Who are you?" I asked as I started the car and put it in reverse.

"My name is Jacob," he said, buckling himself. "I'm sorry if this is scary. I'm a werewolf, so is Seth. We were chasing a vampire and he got hurt."

"Werewolf?" I asked. "Vampires? Are you kidding me?"

He looked at me with a shocked look. "Are you not from here?"

"I'm from Colorado," I explained, finding the main road. "I was visiting my dad's grave."  
"Who's your dad?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

I was a little nervous, but I answered. "James Allison."  
"Hanna?" he asked, sounding a little shocked and surprised.

"Uh, yeah." I looked at him. "How do you know?"  
"Your dad and my dad were best friends," he said. "We used to play together when you lived here."

I looked at him, studying his face. It took a couple seconds until I saw the little Jacob that I made mud pies with. I smiled. The memories were faint, probably because of the memory loss I suffered from the accident.

"Oh my God, hey," I laughed, but then I got a shot of pain in my shoulder. I hissed, and my hand flew to it.

Jacob's facial expression dropped as he saw my shoulder. I looked at him. My scar was still really bad, so it usually shocked people, but he continued to stare at it. I moved my hand further.

But he took my hand and tossed it off my shoulder. He touched it slowly, and his eyes widened.

"Turn right here," he whispered.

It was a driveway. I slowed the car down.

"Seth needs to go to the hospital," I stated.

"No he'll heal. He's a wolf. We need to go to this house now."

It scared me the way that he looked at me; I didn't understand what was going on. I turned into the driveway and parked the car next to an old, beat up Ford truck. Jacob got out, took Seth out of the car, and nodded at me.

"Come with me."

I nodded slowly, getting out of the car and following Jacob into the house.

When I walked in, I felt awkward. It was obvious I didn't belong.

"Sam!" Jacob called. "Sam we need you!"

The man named Sam came walking out of the kitchen. He stopped when he saw us. I thought he was surprised at Seth, but he pushed Jacob and Seth aside and grabbed me in a huge hug. I stopped for a second, but then I hugged him back. I had no clue who this man was, but he seemed so interested in me.

"Emily, Kim, do you think you could call the rest of the boys in here and leave us alone?" Sam asked the two girls.

The girl named Emily nodded and walked into the kitchen. The rest of the boys walked out, and one girl that I hadn't seen. There were seven of them. They all stared at me.

"What is this about?" I asked. "And what the fuck is going on with my scar? You guys are scaring me."

"Well, Hanna, I want to welcome you to the pack," Sam said. "This is Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Brady, Collin, and Leah. They're your pack members."

"Pack members?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"You're part of the pack," Sam explained. "You're one of us."

"I'm not a werewolf. I don't mysteriously change into a fucking wolf. So how in the world am I part of the pack?"

"Well, Hanna, we've been searching for you forever." Sam looked over at his pack. "Can we all take a seat?" Everyone sat down, and, for some reason, I felt like I had to too. I sat down next to Jacob, who smiled at me.

"Well, Hanna, werewolf packs act almost exactly like real wolf packs, but there are a few differences. In wolf packs, there is always a wolf called an omega. That wolf is almost like a scapegoat for the pack. That wolf helps the pack control their anger. Also, the pack has a male and a female alpha. I'm the male alpha, so I can change into a wolf. You are the female alpha, but there was a mess-up with your genes. Since you are both the female alpha and the omega, you can't shift." Sam turned to the rest of the pack. "These are your wolves, Hanna. You are an alpha. We've been searching for you for so long, and we never thought to look at the last omega."

"My dad was the omega?" I asked. "He was a werewolf?"  
Sam nodded. "Yes, he was. Where are you staying?"

"At a hotel in Forks." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Can I call my mom?"

"Yeah, but we need you to stay here, Hanna. You can move in with me and my fiancée."  
"Okay, let me call my mom. I'm just so tired."  
Sam nodded. "I understand. Jacob, will you take Hanna up to the spare room? I'll take care of Seth."

Jacob nodded, got up, and held out his hand. I took it so he could help me up and take me upstairs. The room was small, but it would do.

"Do you need someone to stay?" he asked.

"I don't get this," I whispered. "I don't get this at all."  
"It's hard being a wolf," he explained. "Especially when you first find out, but it's okay. We're all super nice, well, except for Leah." He chuckled. "Leah's a little bitch."  
I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm gonna call my mom."

He nodded. "Okay. Call one of us if you need anything."  
I nodded as he walked away.

Before I pulled out my phone, I walked over to the mirror on the vanity to check out my scar. But my scar was gone, and there was a paw print surrounded by a crescent moon.

It was my mark.


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't sure what to tell my mom, so I told her that I ran into Billy Black and was going to stay down there for a little while. She was going to send me money, the money that my dad left for me. She somehow knew that it was important for me to stay.

After I hung up, I looked around the room. It was a simple room; there was a bed, a closet, and a dresser. It was obvious that they didn't have much money, but I was going to stay with them, no matter their economic status. It was obvious I had to stay, even if I didn't want to.

Thirty minutes passed before I decided to go downstairs. I would have to face my fate eventually.  
When I walked downstairs, everyone was there. I didn't know what I was supposed to do or say. Did they even want me there? I was apart of the pack, but I felt useless. I couldn't change, so what was I supposed to do?

"Hey Hanna," Jacob said. "Come sit. We're just watching the Redskin game."

I nodded and walked over to the couch. Jacob pulled me onto his lap since there were no more seats. It felt awkward, but no one else seemed to mind.

Sam walked out of the kitchen with Emily attached to his hip. I looked at him, and he smiled at me. It was obvious he was happy with Emily; I could see it in his eyes when he looked at her. I wished that I could have a love like that.

"Hey Hanna. Glad to see you're getting settled."  
I nodded, not sure what to say. What was I supposed to say to the people I didn't know. I had no idea who they were or what they were about.

"Are you hungry at all?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, thanks."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked. "I can make you anything you want."  
"Yeah, I'm sure," I whispered. "But thanks."  
Jacob wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. His breath was warm, and it tickled my shoulder.

"Um, Hanna, do you think we could talk in the kitchen?" Sam asked.

I nodded. Jacob let go of my waist as I followed Sam into the kitchen. He got a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with tap water.

"I know this is a lot," Sam started, sitting down at the kitchen table. I sat down as well. "It's hard, but things just keep popping up. Something is going on with Jacob, and with Seth."  
"Jacob?" I asked. "What does Jacob have to do with anything? And Seth?"

"Well, Hanna, Jacob and Seth did something called imprinting. Imprinting is when werewolves find the woman they will spend their life with. I imprinted on Emily, Jared imprinted on Kim, and, well, Jacob and Seth imprinted on you."  
"They both did?" I asked. "How am I supposed to have a relationship with both of them? What if I don't want a relationship at all?"

Sam sighed. "Hanna, it probably has something to do with the mix up in your genes. Jacob must've imprinted on the alpha, and Seth must've imprinted on the omega. Or vice versa. Either way, they imprinted on you."  
I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "This is all too much. Maybe I shouldn't have come here at all."  
"No, we need you here. You're a part of our pack, Hanna. If we don't have you, our pack won't be the same."  
"So do I have to choose?" I asked. "What if I don't want to be with either?"

"Just give it a chance," Sam told me. "It'll be okay. You don't have to choose, but you do have to appease them both. There's not much you can do. You can't change their minds. They both love you very much."  
"They don't know me," I told him. "How can they love me?"  
"It's supernatural." Sam snorted. "It's who we are."  
"Will I imprint?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Girl wolves don't imprint."

"Oh." I sighed. "Where's Seth?"  
"He's upstairs in my room," Sam answered. "Emily dressed his wound. Would you like to see him?"  
I nodded.

"Okay, well it's the second door on your left."  
"Thanks."

I got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen. Sam's room was easy to find. I didn't know what I would say to Seth, but I needed to do something.

I knocked at the door. I heard Seth answer, so I walked inside.

When Seth saw me, he smiled. I tried to smile back, but it felt awkward.

"Hey, Hanna," he breathed, patting the bed next to him. "Come sit."  
I sat down next to him. He put his hand on my thigh and rubbed it up and down.

"So, you imprinted on me?" I asked quietly.

He nodded and looked me in the eye. "Yeah, I did."

"Well, so did Jacob," I told him. "Does that bother you?"  
"A little," he whispered. "But I'll survive. I'm not going to make it more complicated for you than it already is."  
"Thanks. I appreciate that."  
"I'd do anything for you, Hanna," he said, holding my hand. "So if I have to share you, I will."  
"So what are we supposed to do?"

He shrugged. "Take it slow? You want to get to know me, don't you?"

I nodded. "I'd like that."  
"I won't rush things, Hanna," he explained. "But I won't back down."  
I sat down and ran a hand through my hair. "What if I only want one of you?" I asked. "What if I choose Jacob over you?"  
"It would hurt," he said honestly. "But I want you to be happy. If Jacob makes you happier than I do, then I'm not going to stop you from being happy. Your happiness is my existence."  
"I'm gonna go back downstairs," I whispered, squeezing his hand. "Talk later?"  
He nodded. "I should be downstairs soon. I'm almost healed."  
"Almost healed?"

I removed the bandage and gasped. The cut was barely there anymore. If anything, there was going to be a slight scar. It was amazing how that happened. When I saw him, the cut was terrible; it was gushing blood.

"Wow," I whispered. "How does that happen?"  
He shrugged with a chuckle. "It's a wolf thing."

I smiled at him and got up. "I'll see you later."

When I closed the door behind me, I ran a hand through my hair. Would my fate do something to me that I couldn't handle? What about God? Would He do this to me?  
It took a couple minutes for me to actually walk down the stairs. I dreaded seeing everyone, especially Jacob. Jacob didn't seem as understanding and sweet as Seth, so talking to him would be harder. I didn't need it to be harder than it already was.

I could smell food coming from the kitchen, which meant it was probably dinnertime for them. I wasn't hungry at all, but I didn't want to be disrespectful towards Emily. She was letting me, a complete stranger, into her home with no questions asked. I didn't know anyone else who would do that.

"Hey Hanna!" Jared called from the couch. "Come sit!"

There was finally a seat available, and I took it immediately. I wasn't comfortable with sitting on Jacob's lap.

I looked around and something was missing.

"Where's Leah?" I asked out loud.

Embry looked over at me. "She doesn't hang out around Sam's."

"Why not?"

"Sam'll tell you when the time is right," Paul answered. "Don't worry about it for now. She's just a pain in the ass anyways; it's better when she isn't here."  
"Oh," I whispered.

"So, Hanna, what do you like to do for fun?" Jacob asked. "I mean, we know nothing about you."  
I sat there for a second. What was I supposed to say? I didn't want to give too much away, and, at the same time, they would know me perfectly.

"Um, I like to dance," I answered. "I've been dancing in competitions since I was five. And I like to swim."  
"You'll be doing a lot of swimming here," Quil laughed. "We go to the beach all the time."

"Cool," I whispered.

"I know you're nervous around us, but you don't need to be," Jared assured me. "We're not _that _bad."

I snorted and smiled. "Good to know."

"You'll love us when you get to know us," Brady said.

"Oh, I already do," I replied.

Jacob ended up switching seats so he could sit next to me. He slowly wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I rolled my eyes at his flattery. He was trying to go as slow as possible, but I could tell it was hard for him.

Everyone was so engrossed in the football game that there was no conversation. It was a good fifteen minutes before Jacob started whispering in my ear.

"Do I scare you?" he whispered.

I shook my head. "No."

"Good." He sighed. "I hope one day you'll let me into your heart."

"Maybe," I answered plainly.

"Dinner!" Emily called from the kitchen.

And, even though I wasn't hungry, I was glad that Emily called.


	3. Chapter 3

During dinner, Jacob kept his hand on my thigh. Every time I tried to move it, he just held on tighter. It only took me five minutes for me to give up. I didn't have the energy to fight.

Seth ended up coming downstairs after dinner. It was obvious that Jacob was higher up in the hierarchy than Seth, because Seth didn't come talk to me until after Jacob left. Jacob gave me a kiss on the cheek and left, leaving me, Seth, Emily, Sam, and Brady. We sat in the living room, watching Storage Wars on TV. Seth moved to sit next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I rested my head in the crook of his neck.  
It was hard understand what was going on, but I was beyond tired. There was a two-hour time difference between Washington and Colorado, so I was ready to go to bed by nine. I said good night to everyone, giving Seth an extra-long hug.

When I got upstairs, I fell onto the bed. I didn't even bother to change into pajamas. I just threw my jeans and top off, crawled under the blankets and fell asleep.

The next noise I heard was a knock at the bedroom door. It felt like I had only been asleep for a few minutes, but when I looked at the clock, it was eleven.

"Come in," I whined, rubbing my eyes.

The door opened and closed softly. I didn't even bother to look at the person until he put his arm around my waist.

"Mmmm, I hope this is what you wear every night to bed," Jacob teased.

It took me a couple minutes to realize that I was in my bra and panties. I pulled away quickly and smacked him with the back of my hand. He chuckled and sat up.

"Just teasing," he laughed. "Emily told me to get you for breakfast."

"Not cool!" I whined, digging my face into my pillow. "I'm sleeeeeping!"  
"Well, my sleeping beauty, it's time to wake up."  
"Five more minutes," I yawned.

"Five more minutes my ass." Jacob pulled the cover off my body with one yank. "Get up."

My body immediately curled into a ball.

"It's freezing!"  
"Then get up and get some clothes on," he chuckled. "Or you can stay like this. I don't mind it at all."  
I sat up, brushed my hair out of my face, and scrunched my face at him. "Yeah, you wish."  
He smirked. "Oh, honey, you don't know the half of it."  
I threw a pillow at him. "Get out!"  
He chuckled as he walked out the door.

I sat up, looking around myself. I almost forgot where I was. It felt so weird to be back in La Push; I never thought I would be back there.

I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out a huge t-shirt and a pair of sweats. I got dressed really quick and hurried downstairs. I could smell the bacon cooking.

"Morning!" Seth laughed as he saw me on the stairs. "How are you angel?"

"Okay," I yawned.

He walked over and hugged me.

"You're doing better?" I whispered, running a hand through his hair.

He nodded. "I told you, we have amazing healing skills."

I smiled sleepily. "Yeah, I remember."  
He helped me down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Emily was cooking. She looked over at me and smiled softly.

"Good morning, sunshine," she said. "Are you hungry?"  
I shrugged. "A little."  
"Okay, well, breakfast is almost ready. Why don't you go in the other room and hang out with the boys?"  
"Okay."  
I left Emily and walked into the living room. Embry, Jacob, Sam, and Seth were sitting on the couch.

"Hey," Sam said, getting up from the couch. "Want a seat?"  
I shook my head. "I'm gonna sit on the floor."

I plopped down, letting myself rest against Seth's legs.

"You still tired?" Jacob teased.

I looked over at him. "Yes, I am. Cuz someone woke me up."  
"Not my orders, love," he chuckled. "You can blame Emily for that one."

"She wants to take you out today," Sam explained. "Then later tonight you'll meet all the imprints."  
"Oh," I whispered. "Who has imprints?"

"Jared, Quil, Embry, Brady, Paul, and Collin," Sam replied. "You met Kim for a little bit."  
"Oh, yeah."  
Emily called from the kitchen, meaning that breakfast was ready. I followed the guys into the kitchen. They all took seats around the table, and I took the only available one. Emily started putting plates on the table. Embry reached for a muffin, but Emily smacked his hand with an oven mitt.

"Hanna first!" she scolded, and then looked at me. "Go ahead and serve yourself, sweetie. The boys can wait."  
I looked over the table, deciding what I wanted to eat. My stomach was growling, so I knew I was hungry. I grabbed a couple pieces of bacon, a spoonful of scrambled eggs, two pancakes, and a muffin.

"Wow, Hanna," Embry laughed. "Eat much?"  
Both Jacob and Seth hit him.

"You're one to talk," I replied. "Maybe you should go on a diet, lose that little pouch of yours."  
Embry smirked. "Touché."  
"Be nice," Sam warned.

I chuckled and took a bite of my eggs. "Yes sir."

"Do you want to go to the mall today?" Emily asked me as she sat down.

"Sounds good," I replied with a smile. "And I'll help you cook dinner tonight."  
"That'd be great!" she beamed. "It's always nice to have some help."  
I cut up a piece of pancake and popped it into my mouth. "So what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"There's not a lot of time for fun," Sam said solemnly. "We all patrol so much."  
"But when we do have time, we like to go down to the beach," Jacob continued.

"Yeah, the beach is always fun," Seth agreed. "Did you bring a bathing suit?"  
I raised my eyebrows. "Did you think I would be going swimming in weather like this?"  
"Touche," he laughed.

"We'll buy you one today," Emily said, finally sitting down. "There are a couple good stores there."

I nodded. "Okay. My mom forwarded me some money through Western Union. Can we stop by one so I can get it?"  
"Uh, yeah," she answered. "I think there's a Western Union in the grocery store in Forks."  
"Okay, good. After I finish eating, I'll get dressed and we can leave."  
"Sounds good," she said with a smile.

After thirty minutes, I was done. I went upstairs, threw on some clothes and eyeliner, and ran back downstairs. It only took me about ten minutes.

Emily was ready to go when I was. We snuck past the boys and to her car. It was quiet for a long time.

It felt weird to browse through the racks at Forever 21 with someone I didn't know. Emily was nice; she did her best, and I didn't want her to think I was ungrateful. Of course I was grateful that she let me move into her home, but, at the same time, I hated the reason why I was there. Everything was so foreign, and, frankly, uncomfortable.

"How do you like everyone so far?" Emily asked as we walked out of Forever 21.

"They're nice," I replied with a fake smile.

"They're all happy to have you here," she continued as we walked.

"Yeah," I mused through pursed lips. "Do you want to get something to eat?"  
She shrugged. "Sure, sounds good. Let's go to the food court."  
We walked the next few feet into the court. There were so many different stands, but I just got a Big Mac from McDonald's. I couldn't think of anything else; I was starved and the Big Mac seemed like the only thing that could soothe the ache in my stomach.

Emily and I met at a table in the middle of the court. She had gotten a small sandwich from Subway. I felt fat, but I didn't say anything. It was obvious I wasn't fat.

"So, Hanna, tell me more about you," Emily said plainly as she unwrapped her sandwich.

I shrugged. "There's not much to say. My mom and I weren't really close. After we lost my dad, we both became bitter. The only reason I continued to dance for so long is because my dad loved to watch me."

"How long have you danced?" she asked.

"Fifteen years," I chuckled, almost amazed at myself, "since I was three."  
"Wow," she laughed. "That's amazing."  
"Kinda. It doesn't seem that long. But you should see my room at home: medals and crowns and trophies everywhere."

She continued to laugh. "Well maybe you should put on a show."  
I smiled. "Yeah, maybe one night I'll show you one of my old routines."  
"Did you want to be a professional dancer?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I thought about it. I thought about going to college for dance, but then I decided not to. I've done commercials and had little parts in productions in the big city, but it never was for me."  
It was great talking to Emily. I felt like she was an extra mom, except I could never talk to my mom like I talked to Emily. She had a smile on her face the entire time, and she acted like she was interested in what I had to say. My mom never did that for me. In fact, she hated most of the things I did with my life. She hated dance, but since I begged to do it for 'daddy', she would drive me there every week and take me to competitions all over the country. But my mom and I would never have the same relationship I had with Emily.

After we finished eating, we left the mall, made a quick stop at the grocery store to pick up some things for dinner, and then we made it home.

Sam met us outside and helped carry in the bags.

"Hey!"

It was Jared's voice calling from the living room. As I walked in, I saw Call of Duty on the television screen. Paul, Embry, Jacob, and Jared were sitting on the floor, engrossed in their game.

"Come help us with the groceries!" Sam called.

The boys paused the game and started walking to the kitchen.

"Hey Hanna," Jacob whispered in my ear, wrapping an arm around my waist. "How was your shopping trip today?"  
"It was okay," I whispered back. "Got a bathing suit."  
He smiled. "Good. Tomorrow, do you want to go to lunch with me?"

I paused for a moment and started searching my mind. It was true that I had to deal with both Seth and Jacob, so there was no reason that I shouldn't go out with him.

"Sure." I smiled. "But you're paying."  
He smiled back and kissed the side of my head. "Wouldn't dream of making you pay."


	4. Chapter 4

Emily was busy making dinner when people started showing up. Kim and Jared came first, and then Paul and Rachel. Before I knew it, the house was crowded with people. I went around meeting every one of the imprints. They were all sweet and nice, and they were all friends. It was almost too overwhelming.

It seemed like every boy had an imprint but Jacob and Seth. I felt bad for both of them; since I could only choose one, I wanted the other to be happy. I didn't want them to be lonely and watch with jealousy. I wanted them to find someone who still had the ability to make them happy. It wasn't fair for me to ask for both their hearts.

I ended up sitting on the couch with a Coke in my hand, watching everyone else talk. Before I knew it, Seth came and sat down next to me.

"You having fun?" he asked, rubbing my back.

I looked over at him and smiled. "Yeah, so far so good."  
He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Good."

"So what made you wait?" I mused, taking a sip of my soda.

"Wait for what?" he replied.

"Wait for a girlfriend," I answered. "Why would you do that?"  
He shrugged his shoulders. "Something just made me wait. I knew the right one would come soon."  
"So you think that I'm the right one?"

He nodded. "Just got to give you time."  
I smirked. "You ain't the only one fighting this battle."  
He sat back against the couch. "I know, but I'm still giving it the best I have. And I promise you that I won't give up, and I won't back down. I will not accept defeat until you say it straight to my face. I will fight for you, Hanna, even if it's against the beta."  
"Jacob's beta?" I asked.

He nodded. "But that won't stop me. I'm going to make you love me, any way I can."

I got up and straightened my shirt. Seth got up as well and kissed my cheek, only to walk away right after.

Jacob walked up as soon as Seth left, which I assumed to be the reason he left in the first place.

"Hey beautiful," he laughed. "How's it hanging?"  
"Good," I replied with a smile.

"Stop being so antisocial," he teased. "Come party with us."  
I smirked. "This is barely a party."  
"I know," he chuckled. "But it's okay. We still have fun. Why don't you come be social with me?"  
I shrugged. "Sure."  
Jacob took me over to where Paul, Rachel, Jared, and Kim were standing.

"Long time, no see," Paul laughed, hugging me. "How are ya, sweet thang?"  
I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Good."

Jacob's arm found its way around my waist and held onto me tightly.

"It's good to finally meet you," Rachel spoke up. "I meet the people my brother loves."  
Of course Rachel had to be Jacob's sister. At first I felt bad for Seth and Leah if I didn't choose Seth, but then I had to feel bad for Jacob and Rachel too.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too," I replied. "It's nice to be back."  
"Psh, you haven't even been here for fifteen years," Jacob laughed.

I turned around and smacked him on the arm. "Play nice."  
"Can't promise that." He got close to my ear. "I usually like to play a little dirty."  
At that point my legs were jello and Jacob's arm was the only thing holding me up. Not only was he super attractive, he turned me on with a soft whisper. That was one thing that Seth didn't have: sex appeal.

"When do you wanna go down to the beach?" Jared said blatantly.

I shrugged. "Maybe tomorrow?"  
"I'm taking you out to lunch tomorrow," Jacob reminded me.

I turned to him. "Dinner instead?"  
"Fine." He kissed my forehead. "It'll make it better."  
"Good."

"We'll go down in the morning," Jared continued.

The conversation ended when we heard Emily call for dinner. We all grabbed our food and began to scatter all around the house. There was barely anywhere to sit, but I sat on the floor rested against Seth's legs. There was a football game on, but I wasn't paying attention.

Emily's food was always delicious, and she even made dinner. Most everyone was gone by ten o'clock, but I was so tired. Jacob ended up carrying me upstairs.

"I hope you sleep well," Jacob whispered as he lay me down. "I'll see you in the morning."  
I looked up at the ceiling, not sure what to say. But as soon as I heard that door open I called his name.

"Jacob," I whispered.

He turned around, and we locked eyes. "Yes?"

"Why me?" I continued.

He walked to the bed and sat down by my legs with a sigh.

"I can't tell you why or how or when," he said. "I can only tell you right now. And right now, I can't stand to be without you. My body aches for your soft touch, and my ears beg for the beautiful melodies that you speak. I didn't know you before; I didn't know any of this, but what I know now is that one day I'm going to show you what it means to be loved. I sit at your feet, and I will continue to sit there, until you choose me to love you. And I promise once I get that chance I will never, ever disappoint you."

What words could I say? This boy, so strong and hard, was breaking down for me. Boys who I had dated for years never said words that beautiful to me. I knew Jacob for two days, and, yet, I felt like I had known him for a lifetime.

All I could do was simply reach down and grab his hand. He looked at me, and I could see the tears glistening in his eyes. He meant what he said, and he was upset that it was so hard to put his emotions into words. I could tell. My omega read Jake's emotions like a book in front of it. My omega knew that Jacob was frustrated, yet happy that I was starting to respond. And my omega decided that it was time for me to take my place and heal him.

"You don't know how good it feels to hold your hand," he whispered, kissing it softly.

"I know," I breathed back.

"Do you mind if I lay down?" he asked cautiously.

I nodded, and he slowly lowered himself onto the bed. He opened his arms for me, and I cuddled to his chest. Maybe he loved my touch because an omega's touch was supposed to be soothing, or maybe he loved my touch because he was my imprint. I would never know, but I was content that I could do that.

"You're so beautiful Hanna," he said, brushing my hair and then kissing my forehead. "The most beautiful girl in the world."

I snorted. "Wouldn't go that far."

"You are to me, and that's all that matters."  
I looked up at him with a small smile, and he looked down at me, returning the same smile on my face. I looked in his eyes, and I felt like I could see into his soul. I felt my omega search for a way to ease his anxiety, which was pulsating off of his body. It only took about five seconds to realize what I wanted to do.

Slowly, I lifted my head to reach his lips. There was no way he could refuse. He lowered down to me and caught my lips in a passionate embrace. Our lips moved as one, performing a special dance that only belonged to us. In that moment, not only was my omega submitting to my beta, my heart was melting for my imprint.

The kiss must've lasted at least five minutes before we heard a bang downstairs. Jacob jolted, and it made me whimper. He looked at me one last time, ran the back of his hand against my cheek, and got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, holding his hand.

"You need sleep," he replied. "And I have to go on patrols soon."  
"Okay," I whispered. "Be safe."  
He chuckled and kissed me. "I'm not the one you need to be worried about baby. Now, good night my princess. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night," I breathed back.

Within minutes I was out. It was beginning.

Jacob kissing me meant war.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt groggy. The previous night's memories were a blur, but I remembered Jacob. I remembered what we shared.

It took me fifteen minutes to get myself out of bed, but, once I did, I was alert. It was weird getting used to my omega's behavior; she hadn't come out until I was in La Push.

There was no noise downstairs, something I found unusual in the Uley household, so I walked downstairs with a simple yawn. I saw Emily sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hand, watching the morning news.

"Morning, Hanna," she greeted, not even looking away from the TV. "The boys went to the beach. Said you should join them soon."  
I rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?"  
"Eleven," she replied.

"Oh." There was a small pause. "Do you think you could help me get ready for my date with Jacob tonight?"  
She looked at me, and her eyes lit up. I had no clue what I had gotten myself into.

"Of course I will," she cooed. "I'll need you back here by four though."  
I shrugged. "Can do. I'm just gonna go get my stuff together and go down to the beach."  
"Sounds like a plan," she chuckled. "I'll see you soon."  
Getting ready for the beach was so easy that it only took me about five minutes. The beach was only a three minute walk away, so there was no problem. I got to the border of the beach and I could already hear the guys. They were loud, splashing each other and fighting.

There were three of the imprints there: Rachel, Kim, and Sophie (Embry's imprint). It took me a while to realize that some of the boys and their imprints were still in high school and it was a Monday morning.

"Hanna!" Kim called as soon as she saw me.

Jacob turned around, and Seth smiled. I felt absolutely awkward to be in that position, but I had no choice. I was part of the pack.

"Hey!" I called back, picking up the pace to my walk. "How's it going?"  
"Good!"  
I felt so out of place. The girls were all wearing sweatshirts and jeans while I was in shorts and a bikini top. It might've been cold outside, but my body was burning like an oven. It felt so good to have the cool wind on my bare stomach.

When I got to where the girls were, Seth ran out of the water, picked me up, and spun me around. I laughed as he set me down and pulled me into a hug.

"God dammit Seth," I teased. "I'm soaked."  
"No you're not." He picked me up again and ran into the water, only to drop me. "Now you are."  
I took a deep breath and splashed him in the face. He continued to laugh, but hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"Why don't you ever kiss me?" I asked.

"You're my imprint, you mean everything to me, but I wouldn't dare kiss my beta's imprint right in front of him," he whispered. "I wouldn't ask again. Not until you tell him you're mine."  
Seth's confidence was growing, and I could tell. He was getting riskier and riskier in front of Jacob, which my omega knew was not regular behavior for him. My omega would never disobey a beta, and I knew Seth's wolf would never disobey one either.

Paul swam over to us and waded in the water. "You guys are cute, but keep the PDA down." He hugged me from behind. "No one wants to see that."  
I rolled my eyes and rested my head on his shoulders. "Then no more PDA with your imprint."  
"Please," he snorted teasingly. "I don't have to take orders from an omega."

Immediately, Seth pounced onto Paul, barely missing my head as he punched him in the face.

"Don't talk to her like that!" he yelled. "Don't you ever say anything like that to her again!"  
It was obvious Seth was on the verge of phasing. Slowly but surely, I reached out my hand and put it on his shoulder.

"Relax, man," Paul said, backing off. "I was just kidding."

I could feel Seth's breathing slow and his heart beat returning to normal. I traced circles around his shoulder until I got him to turn around and look at me.

"Seth," I whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"This is me, this is your imprint talking. I want you to kiss me."

His eyes widened in disbelief. "What did you just say?"  
"I'm not asking," I replied. "Your imprint is telling you to kiss her."

Without warning, he pulled me roughly to his body and took my lips with his. He was aggressive, almost dominate, at first, but then slowed down. There was a subtle change in his mind that made him confident. And I figured out that the Seth I was kissing could be the person I would spend my life with.

He pulled away, breathing heavy. He looked around, but didn't say a word. Jacob was staring daggers at him, and Seth couldn't look him in the eye. He simply pecked my lips and ran into the forest, where he phased. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have him kiss me.

Although I wanted to go after Seth, my omega felt her beta calling her over. I started swimming towards Jacob, and I could see the dominance that was in his eyes. He was angry, and, like Seth, I couldn't look at him. It was something I wouldn't have done on my own. My omega wouldn't allow me to look him in the face. She knew she had done something wrong and all she needed to do was submit. My head tilted back, exposing the soft skin of my neck. Jacob pulled me to him by the waist and pushed my head up to look at him.

"I don't care what you do with him," he whispered threateningly. "But you will not kiss him in front of me. I will not repeat myself."  
I nodded. It wasn't like me to be submissive, but all I could do was beg silently for forgiveness.

He kissed my lips softly and gave me a tight squeeze on the hip.

"I love you, Hanna, but you almost made me attack Seth." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Seth is my brother, and I don't want to hurt him, but if that happens again, not even you can protect Seth from me."  
I nodded submissively, but he just smiled. He picked me up bridal style and spun me around. My omega knew she had been forgiven and let my human self gain control. I laughed, holding onto his neck while he turned in circles.

"Are you ready for our date tonight?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Definitely not. Do you think I'm going to a restaurant like this?"  
He chuckled, rolled his eyes, and kissed my nose. "You silly girl."


	5. Chapter 5

Of course Jacob had to ask me out first. I knew that Seth would be too shy, but I was bias. Seth had been so sweet, but Jacob poured his heart out to me. Although I was leaning towards Seth, I felt like I owed Jacob a chance.

He wouldn't tell me what we were doing, but I kind of liked surprises. In Colorado, no boy was nice enough to plan out a date. I was going to dress up pretty and enjoy the night, which was something I hadn't done in a long time. Frankly, I was excited.

I ended up borrowing a tight, long-sleeved purple dress, a rhinestone necklace, and black Stilettos from Emily. She spent hours doing my make up and curling my hair. She was not only my friend, but also my second mother.

"Hanna!" Sam called. "Jacob's here!"  
Emily swept some lip-gloss on and then hugged me.

"Have fun," she said as I walked out.

I was Jacob before he saw me. He wore a clean, white shirt, leaving the top few buttons popped, and a pair of dark jeans. His cologne was strong, but it was addicting.

He heard my footsteps on the stairs and turned around. His smile grew and his eyes lit up.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted with a hug.

I smiled. "Hello to you too handsome. You gonna tell me where we're going?"  
He shook his head with a smirk. "Don't you like surprises?"  
I smirked back. "Love 'em."

"Then lets go."  
He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me out to his car. Luckily it wasn't too cold outside; otherwise my legs would've been frozen.

Jacob stepped in front of me to open the car door. I replied with a quiet "thank you" and let him help me into his old truck. He then jumped into the car and turned it on. It grumbled for a few seconds and then it began to purr.

"Thanks for taking me out," I spoke up.

He turned to me. "My pleasure. I want to pamper my baby."  
Did he just call me his baby? Any other guy would've gotten smacked in the face, but I enjoyed the sound of him calling me baby.

"Baby?" I chuckled.

He seemed serious. "Of course you're my baby. I'm her to protect you and to make you happy. You'll always be my baby, even if you do pick Seth."  
I let out a loud breath. "Don't remind me."  
He shrugged. "I will do anything to get your love because I have never, ever felt a love like this."  
I smiled. "Well, be ready for war."  
He sped up. "Trust me, sweetheart, I was born for this."

We got off the highway to Port Angeles, where civilization was. It took another five minutes of silence to find a place to park.

It was in front of a very nice and fancy looking Italian restaurant. There were a few people waiting outside to be seated. Jacob got out of the car first and walked around to open my door, and even held my hand while I was getting out. He kept a hold on my hand and led me to the restaurant.

We walked in, and I realized that I hadn't been somewhere so fancy in a long time. It was beautiful from the white marble floor to the crème walls to the to the chandeliers to the soft opera music in the background. Jacob was already at the front desk while I had my mouth agape like an idiot. Once I snapped out of it, Jacob was by my side, arm around me.

"You like it?" he whispered into my ear.

I looked over at him and smiled. "It's beautiful."  
"Anything for you."  
"Are you sure I can't pay for it?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Of course not."  
"Why did you have to pick somewhere so expensive?" I whined.

"Because I like to pamper you."

"But I feel bad when I can't pay," I told him.

"Well, I don't care," he said plainly. "I want to take you out and treat you good."  
"Well, thanks," I whispered.

He kissed me. "You're very welcome."

The hostess called Jacob's name, so we followed her to the table. He pulled out my chair for me and then pushed me in. He took a seat across from me, gave the hostess a cheeky smile that made her blush, and then turned his attention back to me. I held out my hand for him across the table, and he took it immediately. He ran his fingers over the top of my hand and then kissed it.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered, staring straight into my eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered. It was obvious that I was blushing. "I already heard that."

"I can't say it enough," he told me. "I just feel like you'll never know how beautiful you are."  
My smile wouldn't stop growing. My ears were loving every sound he uttered, and my eyes were loving the gorgeous view in front of me.

Everything was going great.

We had just gotten our appetizer something caught me by surprise. It was a smell, a very disgusting smell. There aren't many ways to describe it. It started hurting my nose and head.

"Do you smell that?" I asked Jacob.

He paused for a second, turned his head to the left and then stopped. At that point I knew something was wrong.

Jacob turned back to me and looked me straight in the eye.

"We need to get out of here," he said.

"Get out of here?" I asked. "We haven't even gotten our meals."  
Jacob didn't answer me after that. He got the waitress to bring us our food in to-go boxes and the check. Jacob paid immediately and dragged me out by my hand.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Why did we have to leave?"  
"I'll explain in the car."  
He rushed us over to his truck and almost threw me in the passenger seat. It took it thirty seconds to start, but he was out of there faster than a speeding bullet.

"Would you slow down and explain this to me?" I half-yelled.

"Please don't yell," he said. "It hurts my head. The smell gave me enough of a headache."

"Then tell me what's going on!"  
"What you smelled was a vampire, and not one that we know of," he said, shaking his head. "There's really not much more I can tell you about it."

"Vampires?" I asked. "Why would there be a vampire here?"  
"I can't answer that for you," he replied. "There's not really much I know at this point."  
Within twenty minutes of silence we made it back home. Jacob still helped me out of the car and led me to the house like a gentleman. I opened the door and saw Sam sitting on the couch.

"You guys are home early," he chuckled.

"We need to call a pack meeting," Jacob told him.

Sam immediately turned serious and got up.

"Why?" he asked.

"When Hanna and I were out to dinner, we saw a vampire," he explained. "Female. And she wasn't one of the Cullens."  
He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay. I'll go tell the boys."  
Sam left immediately, and Jacob turned to me.

"I'm really sorry," he said. I could hear the sadness in his voice. "I didn't mean to ruin our date."  
My eyes softened as I looked at him. "You didn't ruin it. I had a great time." I reached over and put my hand on his cheek. "Don't worry about it."

In a moment, I was wrapped up in his arms and he kissed me, soft and sweet. After a couple seconds he let me go.

"We need to get this figured out," he told me. "Then we can go on a proper date."

I smiled. "Okay. That sounds good to me."

He smiled back, but he knew what was at hand. They were going to have to attack the vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

**I WANTED TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT THE WONDERFUL PLOT TO THIS STORY WAS ORIGINATED BY MIDENIGUFUTSU KOYOTE. WITHOUT HER, THE STORY WOULDN'T HAVE EXISTED. I'M SO HAPPY SHE LET ME WRITE ABOUT THIS FANTASTIC IDEA =)**

(Hanna's POV)

After that night, I wasn't seeing much of Jacob or Seth. Someone was always with me, but it wasn't the same. I missed the two boys' affection. I didn't know why I was reacting so intensely; I started feeling sick all the time. Every time they came over, I would beg and plead for them to stay another hour, but even I knew they couldn't disobey our alpha.

So, sadly, I always had to let them go. I could see the pain in their eyes as they kissed me the last time before they left. They both wanted to be with me all the time, but there was a vampire, and, from the looks of it, she was very dangerous.

They said she was a vampire from Alaska; Paul ended up following a trail all through Canada. She was very elusive, and could almost hide her scent perfectly when she wanted to. I barely remembered her from the night at the restaurant, but her taunting green eyes haunted my dreams. For some reason, I knew the vampire wanted something from me, though I couldn't tell what.

I was sitting downstairs with Emily and Paul, watching some horribly unentertaining show on the T.V. Emily chuckled every so often, but I couldn't stand it. I got up and started walking away. I was getting anxious. It had been three days since I left the house, and it was hitting me hard.

"Where are you going?" Paul mused.

"Upstairs," I growled. "I'm going to take a nap because I can't handle this anymore!"  
Without another word, I stomped upstairs and went into the bedroom I had claimed. It was getting too hard for me. I wanted to jump out the window and run, and I wasn't scared of it either, but Sam forbade me to leave the house. I couldn't turn into a wolf, but I still had to follow my alpha's orders.

I smacked the window and then put my forehead against it. It was raining outside, the droplets of water hitting the window ever so gently. I wanted to go outside, to feel the rain on my body, but I couldn't do that, and I resented Sam for it.

The doorknob started turning. I lifted my head slightly and turned my attention to the door. My face lit up as soon as Seth entered the room.

"Hey baby girl," he whispered with his half smile. "Happy to see me?"  
I rolled my eyes and ran into his arms. "You don't know the half of it."  
"I missed you too, sweetheart." He kissed the top of my head. "So much."  
"Don't leave me again." I held him tighter. "Please don't."

"Hanna," he sighed. "Please don't do this to me. You know as well as I do that I can't stay."  
I sighed as well. "I know."

"Tonight I don't have any patrols though," he said. "Maybe we can spend the night together?"  
I looked up at him. "You're going to stay with me all night?"

He nodded.

"And no patrols?" I continued.

He nodded again.

I smiled and kissed his chin. "Good. I'll be expecting you then."  
"Yes you will."

"I might as well take a nap," I said. "So I can stay up all night with you."

He shook his head. "No. I want you to fall asleep in my arms."

I nuzzled to him.

He traced a circle on my lower back and kissed my lips softly. "I promise everything will be better soon."  
I didn't say another word. I pressed my hand against Seth's cheek and kissed him. The kiss was much needed, soft and sweet. Our tongues slowly danced together. It felt so nice to finally have him with me, to be cuddled in his arms.

After an half an hour or so Seth's phone went off, which meant he had to go back for patrols.

"I'll be back soon," he promised. "Can you hold out?"  
"I'll try," I whispered.

He traced my cheek, gave me a kiss, and left. I was alone again.

I really wanted to take a nap, but I didn't. I just watched TV in my room until he came back. I heard the knob turn, and I smiled. I was excited.

"Hey baby." He jumped into the bed next to me and gave me a kiss. "How are you?"  
"Tired," I replied, cuddling closer to him.

He instinctively wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm so happy that I can spend this time with you," he whispered. "We haven't gotten to really spend time with each other."  
"I know." I kissed his chest. "I missed you."

"Well tonight I'm all yours, princess."

"Good." I nuzzled my face into his neck. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too." He kissed the top of my head. "But we're together now, and that's all that matters."  
I smiled and tilted my head up so he could kiss me. He met my lips with a passionate embrace.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob. Seth was being so sweet and sensitive, but Jacob was the one who I was physically attracted to. Yet, every time I was with Jacob, I thought about Seth. Why was everything so complicated? I wanted to be selfish; I didn't want to pick, but I knew I would have to eventually.

He pulled away slowly. The touch of his lips lingered on mine.

"I love you," he breathed. "And I can't hold it in any longer. I want to say I love you every day. I want to see your smile and feel your touch. I want you in my arms every night when I fall asleep. I want to be there for you forever. I know you have to pick, which sucks, but I'll prove to you why you should pick me."  
What could I say? There were so many things going through my mind. I was shoved into a situation that I didn't even know existed. I wasn't ready to decide; I didn't want to hurt either of them, but I was hurting them by leading them on, and I knew it.

"I love you too Seth," I whispered back, tracing his cheek with my fingers.

He simply pecked my lips and then pushed my head back onto his chest. Although I was extremely hot, his warmth felt so good. I wanted to stay in his arms.

"I got a movie for us to watch, if you want," he explained, getting off the bed and going to his backpack. "I got The Vow and Rock of Ages."  
"Let's watch Rock of Ages," I answered. "It was very sweet of you to choose The Vow, but I'm not too into the whole 'chick flick' thing."

He smiled and laughed. "Good. I really didn't want to have to watch that movie."  
I laughed as he put the DVD into the DVD player. Seth got comfortable again on the bed and then put his arm around me. I cuddled back up to him and then kissed his collarbone.

I really did love Seth, a lot. He was just the kind of guy that I would hope for, but so was Jacob. They gave me all the things that I wanted.

I fell asleep about halfway through the movie. I felt bad, but that was what Seth wanted; he wanted me to fall asleep in his arms. His touch was just so soothing that it completely relaxed me. His touch was like my drug, and I wanted more.

When I woke up in the morning, Seth was gone. I almost felt like I was a one night stand, but I knew he wouldn't treat me like that. He probably had patrols that he had to deal with.

I stretched out my arms and looked at the clock. It was already noon. After about fifteen minutes, I got up and went downstairs.

Emily saw me first and greeted me with a hug.

"Good morning sweetheart," she sang. "How are you?"  
"I overslept," I replied. "I just was so tired."  
"Sometimes it happens," she replied, washing some dishes. "Jacob came over."  
I grabbed a bottle of water. "Really? What'd he say?"  
"Sam gave him the night off," she answered. "He's coming over to spend some time with you."  
"Oh, okay."  
"You know Sam gave the boys the night off for you, right?"  
"I kinda caught that," I replied. "It's nice for him."  
"He wants you to choose," she told me. "We all do."  
"Well, I need more time," I snapped. "It's not like I asked for this."  
"Hanna, calm down. I'm just telling you how we feel."  
"I wish I could choose too. It's just too hard."

She nodded. "I know you'll make the right decision."  
I hoped I would.


	7. Chapter 7

(Hanna's POV)

After that night, I wasn't seeing much of Jacob or Seth. Someone was always with me, but it wasn't the same. I missed the two boys' affection. I didn't know why I was reacting so intensely; I started feeling sick all the time. Every time they came over, I would beg and plead for them to stay another hour, but even I knew they couldn't disobey our alpha.

So, sadly, I always had to let them go. I could see the pain in their eyes as they kissed me the last time before they left. They both wanted to be with me all the time, but there was a vampire, and, from the looks of it, she was very dangerous.

They said she was a vampire from Alaska; Paul ended up following a trail all through Canada. She was very elusive, and could almost hide her scent perfectly when she wanted to. I barely remembered her from the night at the restaurant, but her taunting green eyes haunted my dreams. For some reason, I knew the vampire wanted something from me, though I couldn't tell what.

I was sitting downstairs with Emily and Paul, watching some horribly unentertaining show on the T.V. Emily chuckled every so often, but I couldn't stand it. I got up and started walking away. I was getting anxious. It had been three days since I left the house, and it was hitting me hard.

"Where are you going?" Paul mused.

"Upstairs," I growled. "I'm going to take a nap because I can't handle this anymore!"  
Without another word, I stomped upstairs and went into the bedroom I had claimed. It was getting too hard for me. I wanted to jump out the window and run, and I wasn't scared of it either, but Sam forbade me to leave the house. I couldn't turn into a wolf, but I still had to follow my alpha's orders.

I smacked the window and then put my forehead against it. It was raining outside, the droplets of water hitting the window ever so gently. I wanted to go outside, to feel the rain on my body, but I couldn't do that, and I resented Sam for it.

The doorknob started turning. I lifted my head slightly and turned my attention to the door. My face lit up as soon as Seth entered the room.

"Hey baby girl," he whispered with his half smile. "Happy to see me?"  
I rolled my eyes and ran into his arms. "You don't know the half of it."  
"I missed you too, sweetheart." He kissed the top of my head. "So much."  
"Don't leave me again." I held him tighter. "Please don't."

"Hanna," he sighed. "Please don't do this to me. You know as well as I do that I can't stay."  
I sighed as well. "I know."

"Tonight I don't have any patrols though," he said. "Maybe we can spend the night together?"  
I looked up at him. "You're going to stay with me all night?"

He nodded.

"And no patrols?" I continued.

He nodded again.

I smiled and kissed his chin. "Good. I'll be expecting you then."  
"Yes you will."

"I might as well take a nap," I said. "So I can stay up all night with you."

He shook his head. "No. I want you to fall asleep in my arms."

I nuzzled to him.

He traced a circle on my lower back and kissed my lips softly. "I promise everything will be better soon."  
I didn't say another word. I pressed my hand against Seth's cheek and kissed him. The kiss was much needed, soft and sweet. Our tongues slowly danced together. It felt so nice to finally have him with me, to be cuddled in his arms.

After an half an hour or so Seth's phone went off, which meant he had to go back for patrols.

"I'll be back soon," he promised. "Can you hold out?"  
"I'll try," I whispered.

He traced my cheek, gave me a kiss, and left. I was alone again.

I really wanted to take a nap, but I didn't. I just watched TV in my room until he came back. I heard the knob turn, and I smiled. I was excited.

"Hey baby." He jumped into the bed next to me and gave me a kiss. "How are you?"  
"Tired," I replied, cuddling closer to him.

He instinctively wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm so happy that I can spend this time with you," he whispered. "We haven't gotten to really spend time with each other."  
"I know." I kissed his chest. "I missed you."

"Well tonight I'm all yours, princess."

"Good." I nuzzled my face into his neck. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too." He kissed the top of my head. "But we're together now, and that's all that matters."  
I smiled and tilted my head up so he could kiss me. He met my lips with a passionate embrace.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob. Seth was being so sweet and sensitive, but Jacob was the one who I was physically attracted to. Yet, every time I was with Jacob, I thought about Seth. Why was everything so complicated? I wanted to be selfish; I didn't want to pick, but I knew I would have to eventually.

He pulled away slowly. The touch of his lips lingered on mine.

"I love you," he breathed. "And I can't hold it in any longer. I want to say I love you every day. I want to see your smile and feel your touch. I want you in my arms every night when I fall asleep. I want to be there for you forever. I know you have to pick, which sucks, but I'll prove to you why you should pick me."  
What could I say? There were so many things going through my mind. I was shoved into a situation that I didn't even know existed. I wasn't ready to decide; I didn't want to hurt either of them, but I was hurting them by leading them on, and I knew it.

"I love you too Seth," I whispered back, tracing his cheek with my fingers.

He simply pecked my lips and then pushed my head back onto his chest. Although I was extremely hot, his warmth felt so good. I wanted to stay in his arms.

"I got a movie for us to watch, if you want," he explained, getting off the bed and going to his backpack. "I got The Vow and Rock of Ages."  
"Let's watch Rock of Ages," I answered. "It was very sweet of you to choose The Vow, but I'm not too into the whole 'chick flick' thing."

He smiled and laughed. "Good. I really didn't want to have to watch that movie."  
I laughed as he put the DVD into the DVD player. Seth got comfortable again on the bed and then put his arm around me. I cuddled back up to him and then kissed his collarbone.

I really did love Seth, a lot. He was just the kind of guy that I would hope for, but so was Jacob. They gave me all the things that I wanted.

I fell asleep about halfway through the movie. I felt bad, but that was what Seth wanted; he wanted me to fall asleep in his arms. His touch was just so soothing that it completely relaxed me. His touch was like my drug, and I wanted more.

When I woke up in the morning, Seth was gone. I almost felt like I was a one night stand, but I knew he wouldn't treat me like that. He probably had patrols that he had to deal with.

I stretched out my arms and looked at the clock. It was already noon. After about fifteen minutes, I got up and went downstairs.

Emily saw me first and greeted me with a hug.

"Good morning sweetheart," she sang. "How are you?"  
"I overslept," I replied. "I just was so tired."  
"Sometimes it happens," she replied, washing some dishes. "Jacob came over."  
I grabbed a bottle of water. "Really? What'd he say?"  
"Sam gave him the night off," she answered. "He's coming over to spend some time with you."  
"Oh, okay."  
"You know Sam gave the boys the night off for you, right?"  
"I kinda caught that," I replied. "It's nice for him."  
"He wants you to choose," she told me. "We all do."  
"Well, I need more time," I snapped. "It's not like I asked for this."  
"Hanna, calm down. I'm just telling you how we feel."  
"I wish I could choose too. It's just too hard."

She nodded. "I know you'll make the right decision."  
I hoped I would. Both boys were what I wanted in different ways.

"So what are you doing today?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"House work," she sighed. "It gets messy around here."

"Yeah." I sighed as well. "I can't leave the house, can I?"

She shook her head. "Sorry sweety."  
"Do you really think that vampire is after me?" I asked.

"I really don't know, but if the boys are this worried, then it must be serious."  
"God, this fucking sucks!"

"Hanna!" she scolded. "Language."

"Oh, sorry."  
She shook her head with a half smile. "It's okay."

"Well, I guess I just get to wait until Jacob is off patrols." I grabbed an apple. "Talk to you soon!"


	8. Chapter 8

I spent about two or three hours keeping myself busy before I heard the front door open. I heard footsteps on the stairs and then my door opened. It was Jacob.

"Hey beautiful," he said with a half smile.

I had never seen someone look so sexy. He was in his cut-off jean shorts, no shirt, and covered in sweat. I just wanted to eat him up.

I smiled back. "Hey. How were your patrols?"

He shrugged. "Fine. I need a shower though. Mind if I take one?"

I shook my head. "Go right ahead."  
"Okay." He kissed the top of my head. "Be right back."

He only took about a five minute shower before he walked right back in, a towel wrapped around his waist. My jaw almost dropped.

"Whatcha looking at baby?" he chuckled. "Like what you see?"

I nodded slowly as he dropped the towel. He was, unfortunately, already in his boxers.

"Good." He bent over and kissed me. "What do you want to do tonight?"

I shrugged. "There's not much to do."  
He climbed in the bed next to me and pulled me close. "Well, we can always watch television and cuddle."  
"Okay." I ran my hand up and down his abs. "That's fine."  
He took my hand and brought me even closer. He leaned down to kiss me, and I met his kiss with passion. Our lips moved together, our tongues intertwined. I ran my hand back down his abs and stopped at the rim of his boxers, ready to go further. Jacob grabbed my hand, though, and pulled away.

"I can't knowingly do this, Hanna," he stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Hanna, if we do anything sexual, I will mark you, and that means you're mine. Seth won't have a chance. Unless you're absolutely positive you don't want to choose me forever, then don't do anything sexual with me."

I sighed, but I understood. It was hard being around two hot, sexy men and not being horny.

"Yeah, I understand," I sighed.

He came closer to my ear and blew on it softly. "But trust me, when you're mine, I will rock you world."  
His confidence excited me. He didn't even say "if you're mine"; he said "when", and that made all the difference.

"So what do you want to watch?" he asked.

"Please." I traced his chin. "Just kiss me."  
His lips curled into a smirk. "Well how can I resist my mate?"  
He reached his lips down slowly, touching my lips ever so softly that I could barely feel them. He dove in quickly though, holding my cheek. I opened my mouth for him and raised my chest against his. His tongue began to explore my mouth before pulling away from me. I whimpered, wanting him back.

"I told you Hannah," he said. "If I take you, Seth has no chance. And there was no chance I was going to stop if we continued."

I nodded slowly. I didn't want to understand, but I did. I still wanted to give Seth a chance.

"Let's just cuddle baby," he suggested. "Wanna go through the guide and find something to watch?"

I nodded and grabbed the remote from him. I ended up choosing Chelsea Lately and then cuddling back on his chest. His strong arm was wrapped around me, his fingers slowly tracing my shoulder. It gave me chills, but it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

"I'm so tired," he breathed into my hair.

"I'm not," I replied. "I've done nothing all day."  
"I'm sorry baby. I wish you could come outside, but we don't have a good handle on this vampire. There isn't much we can do right now but try to keep you comfortable here."  
"What does she want?" I asked.

He sighed and kissed my forehead. "You."

"If she wants me, then why don't you give her what she wants."  
Jacob immediately became stern and stiff.

"No!" he snapped. "No way will you be put in any harm. You are not only my imprint, but our omega. Now that we've found you, we need you. There's no way any one of us would give you up for anything in the world."  
I sighed and snuggled closer to him. "Okay."  
"I love you so much," he whispered. "I love you more than anything in this world. Without you I can't breathe. You are the gravity holding me to this earth. I need you, Hanna, so much."  
"I wish it wasn't this hard," I breathed.

He ran his hand up and down my hip. "Me too."  
"Why did you both have to imprint on me?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know baby, and I wish it didn't happen that way, but it did."  
"I know."

The TV was playing in the background. I closed my eyes, wishing that it was just Jacob and I, and nothing else mattered. He ended up turning off the light; it was already eleven. Even though I wasn't tired, just being in Jacob's arms made me fall asleep. He ended up leaving at about five o'clock in the morning. I wanted to wake up too, but it was so cold that I just cuddled up and went back to sleep.

There was a knock at my door. I looked over at the clock; it was eleven o'clock.

"Hanna." It was Emily. "Are you awake?"

I sat up and yawned, "Yeah."  
"Are you hungry?" she asked. "Quil will go get us bagels."

I was sad that Jacob wasn't beside me when I woke up, but he probably had paroles he needed to get to. I didn't understand why they hadn't caught the vampire yet. They had been at it for two weeks and I was getting antsy.

"I want to go."

She shook her head. "It's too dangerous. You need to stay here."  
"I feel like a caged animal!" I screamed.

"Hanna, I'm sorry," she whispered. "We just can't lose you to a vampire."  
"If it's me that it wants, let me help set up a trap. Please for the love of God let me out of this house!"

She winced at my yelling, but then composed herself. "Quil is going to get bagels. Would you like one or not?"  
"Onion toasted with butter," I grumbled, not looking up from my pillow.

"Okay," she sighed. She exited the room and closed the door. I rolled onto my back with a deep breath. I needed to get out.

I went into the bathroom and took a shower, hoping to clear my mind. It only made it worse. I dressed into a pair of sweats and a Colorado Avalanche sweatshirt. I walked downstairs to see Quil already there.

"Hey, sweety." He hugged me. "Brought you some food."  
"I want to leave," I told him.

"I've heard that about fifty times," he forced a chuckle. "I know."  
"Can you take me out?" I asked. "What if two or three of us go? Just to get lunch? I'm dying."  
"You can talk about it with Sam tonight," he explained. "It's not my decision."  
I sighed in defeat as I walked into the kitchen to get a bagel. We all sat in silence and ate.

Quil went into the other room to watch T.V., and all I could do was sit next to him. There was nothing to do anyways.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Quil left, Sam came home. Emily and I were sitting on the couch, watching Undercover Boss. Sam looked exhausted, and there were a couple scratches on his body.

"Hey girls," he greeted. He walked over to Emily and kissed her. "How are you?"

I let out a loud sigh. "I can't handle this anymore. Please let me go out."

Sam shook his head. "I can't do that. It's far too dangerous."

"What if three of us went out?" I asked. "What if Jacob, Seth, and I went out? They would protect me like no other. I am their imprint, of course."

"We're so close to her Hanna," Sam said. "Just give us a few more days."

"Days?" I asked, standing up. "I can't do that anymore!"

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Up to my room!" I yelled, going to the stairs. "At least I can pretend I'm not in this God damn house!"  
I ran upstairs with tears in my eyes. As soon as I entered the room, I slammed the door and locked it. I couldn't take it anymore. I had never been in a house for so long. It had been a week, and I hadn't gotten any fresh air. I wasn't going to do this anymore.

There was a tree right outside my window. I opened the window and climbed out onto the tree. I made sure it was clear before I jumped down and ran. I couldn't remember a time when I ran so fast. I ran into the woods, past bushes and branches, until I didn't know where I was.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea that I ran so far.

A branch cracked behind me. I spun around, but saw nothing. I felt so paranoid. Then the bushes started shaking. I started backing up, ready to run.

A man walked out and I screamed. There was something wrong with this man. He smelled exactly like the smell I had experienced in the restaurant.

"Don't be scared little girl," he chuckled. "I won't hurt you, bad."

I kept backing up. "What-what do you want?"  
"You," he breathed, catching me in his arms. "You dead will make the pack fall apart, and we can finally take this land." He smirked. "But who says I can't play with my food before I eat it?"

I hit his chest and screamed. "Let me go!"  
He chuckled and held me tighter. "Who do you think is gonna hear you sweetheart? No one. You're mine. Maybe you should've listened to them."

He threw me on the floor and I was lucky to catch myself. I tried to get up, but he kicked me in the stomach.

"I don't understand," I whispered. "There was a female."

He smirked. "A friend of mine. There are actually five of us. Maybe six if you fuck good."  
He straddled my waist and slapped me across the face. "Be a good little slut and I'll let you live."

I nodded and cried. I was ready to do whatever he said as long as I could escape death. He grabbed my breasts with both hands and squeezed hard. I winced. He was about to lean down, but something happened I didn't expect. A wolf appeared out of the blue and ripped off his head. I screamed, the dead body laying on top of me.

Jacob came running out of the woods and threw the vampire off me. He picked me up and held me in his arms.

"Baby, what do you think you were doing?" He tried to sound angry, but it was obvious that he was just happy that I was okay. "Why did you leave?"  
"I couldn't take it," I cried. "I needed to leave."  
"You could've gotten killed."  
I nodded. "I know."  
He picked me up bridal style and carried me through the forest. I didn't notice it before, but my ankle was obviously broken. It only took us two minutes to get back to Sam's. He opened the door and I saw all the guys, and Leah. I was in trouble.

"What were you thinking?" Sam boomed as Jacob lay me down on the couch. "What in the world went through your mind?"  
"I needed to leave," I whispered through tears. "I couldn't take it."

"Emily, please get her some ice and a pillow," Sam said. "She broke her ankle."  
"It wasn't the female," Jacob announced as Emily left the room. "It was a male."  
"That means there's more than one," Paul whispered.

"There's five," I told them. "Well, four now."  
"How could we not tell?" Embry asked.

"I know where they are," I continued.

Sam bent down next to me. "Where are they?"  
"They stay in a cave about a mile from where Jacob found me. Please just get this over with so I can go out."

"You disobeyed me, Hanna," Sam growled.

I could feel my omega's instincts kicking in.

I bared my neck. "I'm sorry."  
He bit it softly and then looked up. "I am not afraid to punish you, just because I have an imprint. The next punishment will be worse than just a bite on the neck. You got that?"

I nodded, not able to look at him.

"All is forgiven," Sam told me, kissing my forehead. "You need to rest that ankle. Jacob, take her upstairs. The rest of us are going to find those vampires."  
Jacob scooped me up in his arms and carried me upstairs. Emily followed with the ice and an extra pillow. Jacob lay me down softly and helped Emily get me situated.

"I'll get you some water and Advil," Emily whispered. "Maybe that will help the pain."  
"Thank you," I whispered.

As soon as Emily left, Jacob grabbed my face and kissed me with a passion that I had never felt before. I let myself fall into the kiss, tracing his face with my hand. He wouldn't let me go until Emily came back. She simply left the Advil and water on the nightstand and hugged me.

"Call if you need anything," she said.

I nodded as she walked out the door.

"If you ever do that again, I might have to tie you to this bed," Jacob told me as he sat on the other side of the bed. "What you did was stupid and dangerous."

"I know."

He ran his hand through my hair. "If I had lost you, I don't know what I'd do. My pack needs me, but if you're going to be stupid then I can't leave. You are my everything, Hanna, and you don't seem to get that."

"I do," I whispered. "I just can't stand being here."

"Well hopefully tonight the pack will finish them, and we can finish that date." He wrapped his arms around me and had me cuddle up to his chest. "We'll see if you have our wolf healing powers or not."

Emily came back in. "Sorry. I need to wrap your ankle."  
She did it quickly and ran out. It was obvious she didn't want to disturb Jacob and me.

"Do you understand that I love you?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes I do."

"Then please don't do anything that stupid again, okay?"

"Okay."  
He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Spongebob Squarepants came on.

"Have you been watching Nickelodeon?" he laughed.

"Hey, they have funny shows!" I laughed back. "Now leave me and Spongebob alone."

He kissed my forehead. "I love you Hanna, and all your little quirks."

"I love you too, Jacob."  
And it was obvious I meant it.


End file.
